Disney's All Stars Parade
Disney All-Star Parade, at Magic Kingdoms (Canada). Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The parade takes a few floats and themes from Disneyland Paris's former daytime parade named Disney Classic Parade. The music used in the parade is derived from LotteWorld Adventure at Lotty's Adventure Parade 25th Anniversary theme. In September 2024, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 5th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney All-Star Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade on June 21, 2025. In June 2010, Steve Davison, the creator of Disney's World of Color in Disney California Adventure, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 5th anniversary. Parade Unit *Opening: Mickey's plucks a Stars featuring the image of Rainbow with her Minnie Mouse features on the back. A Magic. *Pinocchio Unit: Based on the 1940 animated film. Original float from Disneyland Paris's former daytime parade --Disney Classic Parade. *Alice In Wonderland Unit: Based on the 1951 animated film. *Dumbo Unit: Based on the 1941 animated film. Original float from Disneyland Paris's former daytime parade --Disney Classic Parade. *The Jungle Book Unit: Based on the 1967 animated film. Original float from Disneyland Paris's former daytime parade --Disney Classic Parade. *Tangled Unit: Based on the 2010 animated film. *Fantasia 2000 Unit: Based on the 2000 animated film. *Peter Pan Unit: Based on the 1953 animated film. Original float from Disneyland Paris's former daytime parade --Disney Classic Parade. *The Little Mermaids Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film. Original float from Disneyland Paris's former daytime parade --Disney Classic Parade. *Toy Story Unit: Based on the Disney and Pixar film. *Mary Poppins Unit: Based on the 1964 animated- and live-action musical film. *Monsters, Inc. Unit: Based on the Disney and Pixar film. *Aladdin Unit Based on the 1992 animated film. Original float from Disneyland Paris's former daytime parade --Disney Classic Parade. *Cars Unit: Based on the Disney and Pixar film. *Disney Princess Unit: You will be able to see your favourite Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Anna and Elsa from Frozen. Original float from Disneyland Paris's former daytime parade --Disney Classic Parade. *Finale Unit: Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Roger Rabbit Original float from Disneyland Paris's former daytime parade --Disney Classic Parade. Songs Featured Background Music: *"Lotty's Adventure Parade 25th Anniversary theme" from LotteWorld Adventure (upbeat version) *'OPENING UNIT:' *'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' **''"When You Wish Upon a Star"'' / "I've Got No Strings" *'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' **''"All in the Golden Afternoon"'' / "Alice in Wonderland" *'DUMBO UNIT:' **''"Casey Junior"'' / "When I See an Elephant Fly" *'THE JUNGLE BOOK UNIT:' **''"I Wanna Be Like You"'' *'TANGLED UNIT:' **''"I've Got a Dream"'' / "When Will My Life Begin" *'FANTASIA 2000 UNIT:' **''"Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102"'' *'PETER PAN UNIT:' **''"You Can Fly!"'' / "The Second Star to the Right" *'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' **''"Under the Sea"'' / "Part of that World" *'TOY STORY UNIT:' **''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' *'MARY POPPINS UNIT:' **''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' / "Step in Time" *'MONSTERS, INC. UNIT:' **''"The Scare Floor"'' *'ALADDIN UNIT:' **''"Arabian Nights"'' / "Prince Ali" *'CARS UNIT:' **''"Life is a Highway"'' / "Route 66" *'PRINCESSES UNIT:' **''"Someday My Prince Will Come"'' / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "Let it Go" *'FINALE UNIT:' **''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts entertainment Category:Parades Category:Disneyland Montreal Resorts Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment